


a different form of intoxication

by moonalive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!Phil, slight praise kink, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalive/pseuds/moonalive
Summary: dan and phil play around with phil's favorite kink





	

“Tell me what you want”

It had taken some time for Dan to figure out Phil’s deepest kink.

“Be good for me, Phil. Say it”

But Dan was so glad he had. It soon became his favorite as well.

“Please… fuck my pussy”

Dan finally pulled down Phil’s boxers and wrapped a hand around his dick, relishing in the deep moan that Phil produced at the touch. Phil could never decide if he loved or hated Dan teasing him, but either way he knew it always felt even better when Dan finally wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock.

“Do you want me to suck your clit? Eat you out and then fuck your pussy as deep as I can so that I come so hard in your wet cunt?”

Phil had surely died and gone to heaven.

“God, yes”

Dan pushed Phil’s legs up and apart, silently asking him to hold them in place against his stomach while Dan reached for their lube.

He squirted the cold lube directly onto Phil’s clenching hole and said:

“Look how wet you already are for me, sweet boy. Can’t wait to have your pussy fucked and filled with my cum”

He then spread Phil’s ass cheek with one hand and rubbed the lube in with his other, alternating from rubbing it around and pushing it inside him.

When he finally deemed Phil wet enough, he leaned in close and breathed out over Phil’s hole, and then licked slowly all around it.

Phil loved to be eaten out.

It was one of his favorite ways to have sex, especially when it ended with Dan fucking him deep and hard.

Phil loved Dan.

The way his hands gripped Phil’s hips as he teasingly licked around his rim - just as he was doing right now. Or when he held Phil’s throat just tight enough that it became a little bit harder for Phil to breathe. When he hit his prostate dead-on for the first time of the night, making Phil lose all the breath in his lungs. 

But now, he was finally pushing his tongue past Phil’s rim and into his hole, licking in every direction as Phil’s moans became slightly more desperate.

Dan was really good at eating ass.

He was using his whole mouth, practically making out with Phil’s asshole now that he was getting into it, and the noises were downright filthy. He was slurping, and moaning straight into Phil, making Phil grip his own legs harder so as to not let them drop on Dan’s head. He would lick as deep as he could for minutes, and then pull back and apply tiny licks to the surface for minutes more. He was a tease, and Phil still couldn’t decide if he loved or hated it. 

Phil could feel Dan’s spit dripping down his ass onto the sheets, and when he imagined it was Dan’s cum instead he had to fight to keep his hips down against Dan’s grip. He was drunk on the feeling of Dan's tongue fucking him, high with the knowledge that this was only the beginning. He loved it.

Dan pulls his head back momentarily to stare at Phil as he finally moves to push his fingers into his hole, and says:

“Do you want me to finger your pussy?”

“Yes”

“Do you want me to stretch your cunt wide enough to take my cock?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me, Phil”

“I want it”

Dan begins to draw his fingers away.

“Tell me”

“I want it! I want your fingers in me! I love it when you finger my pussy, I’m aching, Dan please open my pussy for you!”

Dan’s hands continue to move away from Phil, and Phil nearly whimpers before he sees Dan going for the lube.

More lube is applied to his hole, and some directly onto Dan’s left middle finger before Phil finally feels the soft pad pressing gently against his hole.

He slides it in slowly - can he not tease Phil just once? - and begins to pull back out again before even reaching his second knuckle, and presses his index finger in alongside his middle, punching a gasp out of Phil’s chest at the unexpected feeling.

Dan was so good at taking care of his boy. He moved his fingers slowly, and though he always said it was because he didn’t want to hurt Phil, they both knew it was mainly because he loved when Phil begged to be fucked harder.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart. Your pussy is just aching to be filled, isn’t it?”

Phil could only nod in response, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to try and stifle his noises, his hands slipping down his legs as he grew sweatier and more desperate. He could tell Dan was purposefully not hitting his prostate dead-on; every time Phil moaned a little too loud, or moved his hips around to try and move Dan’s fingers where he wanted them, Dan would back off.

Fucking tease.

Just when Phil thinks Dan might take pity on him, he pushes his left ring finger in as well - three fingers deep - and reaches his right hand up to touch Phil’s nipples, making him swear under his breath and tilt his head back even further.

“Do you like when I touch your tits, baby? You’re so sensitive here.”

“Yes” Phil breathes.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Dan”

“And what do you like, Phil?”

“I like when you touch my - oh fuck - I love it when you touch my tits, Dan”

“Good girl”

That makes Phil moan the loudest. It always does.

Dan moves his hand toward Phil’s hip now, causing Phil to cry out at the loss of stimulation to his nipples. Dan digs his nails into the hip, applying pressure to hold Phil down, and then he leans forward to lick around Phil’s right nipple, trying to suppress a smirk at Phil’s near-sob.

He licks all around the right nipple for what must be an eternity, if Phil’s calculations are correct, and then he switches over to the left one. He was smart to hold down Phil’s hip, because he would surely be wriggling all around if he hadn’t, but that doesn’t stop him from arching his chest toward Dan’s mouth.

Phil has to fight to keep his hands by his sides once Dan finally takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and grazing his teeth over it. Phil suddenly feels extremely overwhelmed in the best way possible. Three fingers in his ass, a mouth around his nipple, and fingernails digging so hard into his hips that he hopes they draw blood.

He thinks the best part of it all, though, is that he can’t do a damn thing to stop it. Sure, they have their safe word but why would he want to use it? He’s powerless as Dan forces this pleasure on him, and he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to last like this. It’s too good.

And then Dan is pulling back completely - nothing on his chest, nothing on his hip, and nothing in his ass, and suddenly he feels unfathomably empty. He looks up at Dan hovering over him with wide eyes, only to immediately calm back down once he notices that Dan is leaning over for more lube, and this time he’s squirting it directly onto his own cock.

Suddenly, Phil is very excited.

They’ve been so busy recently - pumping out more videos than they have since their gaming channel was fresh and new over two years ago - so the most they’ve had time for is the occasional blowjob - and they’ve definitely not had time for a full-on session like this one. Neither of them have been inside the other in approximately two weeks, and it’s finally catching up with Phil and he’s so excited to be fucked by Dan. So excited for Dan to fuck his wet pussy.

When he feels Dan’s tip at his hole, he has to suppress a groan, but he can’t stop his legs from moving to wrap around Dan’s waist and hold him closer. He’s exceedingly proud of himself for continuing to keep his hands by his sides, though he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to continue with that.

Dan moves just as slowly as he did when he was just fingering Phil, but Phil can hardly complain, currently, as he’s finally getting stretched so well by Dan’s perfect, beautiful cock after at least two weeks without it.

The initial stretch is always his favorite part, he thinks. The tip going in is never much to adjust to, but as Dan moves more of himself in, it just gets thicker and thicker, and Phil really and truly cannot breathe for a few moments. 

“Your pussy feels so good around me. So tight, baby girl, so wet”

Phil - still having a hard time breathing - can’t respond to Dan’s words. He desperately wants to be a good girl for his Dan, so he relaxes, and waits for Dan to bottom out.

When Dan does bottom out, that’s when the real fun begins.

When they play like this - when Phil is Dan’s good girl - Dan never gets his hand fully on Phil’s dick, and he never lets Phil get his own hand on it either. He rubs over and over just the tip as if it were a clit. He runs his fingers through his slit and gathers all the wetness that seeps out beyond Phil’s control. Sometimes he’ll feed it to Phil. He loves when Phil eats his own cum. 

This is one of those times. 

Dan’s making his rhythm deep and hard, but still painstakingly slow. He runs his finger through Phil’s slit, collects all that he can on his index finger, and then pushes it in Phil’s mouth, making them both moan. Phil didn’t like the taste of himself on his tongue when Dan first tried it, but now it’s such an erotic thing for the both of them. He always takes extra care to suck on Dan’s fingers as well.

Phil closes his eyes and basks in the sensations being given to him. He loves the painfully slow drag of Dan in and out of his dripping hole. His pussy. He loves sucking on Dan’s fingers, though he wishes Dan would lean down to kiss him. 

He doesn't get his wish.

Dan speeds up slightly, but Phil can tell he's focusing on keeping the slow drag of his thick cock hard and steady. There's force behind his thrusts, but not enough to press Phil harshly into the bed beneath them. It's just enough to keep Phil breathing harshly, just enough to make him squeak as Dan re-enters him on every thrust.

"Do you like this, baby? Like feeling me so deep in your pussy?"

Phil nods quickly, letting out a moan from deep in his chest as Dan moves his fingers out from Phil's mouth to collect more of the sticky liquid bubbling at his tip.

"I love it so much, Dan. God, I love feeling you so deep in me. I'm so wet for you, I don't know how much longer I can last" Phil squeaks louder as Dan's thrusts get harder.

Dan keeps his fingers on Phil's tip as he talks to him. He loves how wrecked his Phil sounds right now.

"You're so sexy, Phil. Taking everything I give you, being such a good little girl for me. You take my cock so well, you're practically sucking me in"

Phil moans louder at Dan's words, focusing on keeping his hips still, when Dan sticks his fingers back in Phil's mouth to keep him quiet

"You're so loud, baby" Dan moans. "God, you suck my fingers so well. Bet you're thinking about my dick, huh? Wish you could be filled by me from both ends"

Phil lets out what sounds almost like a sob at Dan's words, pushing his hips down hard before catching himself, and nodding fiercely.

Suddenly, Dan’s fingers are gone, placed back on the tip of Phil’s dick and rubbing intensely like he would to a clit.

“You getting close, baby girl?”

Phil moans and nods again, thrusting his hips down harder against Dan’s without a care in the world, though it hardly seems like Dan's paying attention. He's just thrusting into Phil hard and fast, keeping his fingers moving on Phil's tip. Phil can tell this is going to be an intense orgasm, and he’s so ready to bask in it, so close to coming undone. He moves his hand down to where Dan’s hips are going faster and faster, his dick disappearing into Phil’s lubed hole, and touches the place where they’re connected, his stomach feeling hotter and tighter as he does. He’s broken the unspoken rule that told him to keep his hands at his sides, but Dan doesn’t move to stop him, instead moving faster and harder, putting his fingers back in Phil’s mouth.

Phil runs his hand over Dan’s cock and balls before pressing his finger against his slightly swollen hole. He feels a particularly hard jolt in his belly, and then presses his index finger in next to Dan’s cock as he fucks him, and they both moan at the sudden added pressure. Dan speeds up impossibly faster and Phil moans louder than he has all night, almost immediately coming over his own stomach, with hardly a touch to his dick at all.

It was just so impossibly tight with his finger added to the mix, he could hardly believe it. He keeps his finger inside himself as Dan continues moving inside of him, chasing his own high.

Dan keeps going, hardly able to think with the feeling of Phil's finger up against his dick. He hadn't known that was something Phil liked, hadn't known it was something he himself liked, but god, it feels good. He keeps fucking Phil, only getting faster the more desperate he feels, and he knows it’s okay because he knows Phil loves being overstimulated, loves when his limits are pushed and he’s forced to take more than he thinks he can. They both know that he could say the word at any moment, and the stimulation would stop, but Phil just continues moaning as Dan continues to use him.

Phil goes limp beneath Dan and lets himself be taken, wondering if Dan will come in his pussy or on his face. He’s honestly not sure which he’d prefer.

But before he can give it much more thought, the answer is given to him by way of Dan’s sudden cease of movement, and then the feeling of Dan coming deep in his ass, fucking Phil through it and leaning down to rest his head against Phil’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss there.

When he’s finally calmed down, he pulls out of Phil carefully, moving Phil's own hand away from his ass, because it seems that Phil is just out of it enough to not have noticed that he was still idly fingering himself, and then he leans down so he’s eye level with Phil quivering hole again, and Phil is so dazedly excited that it’s going to be one of those nights.

Dan breathes slowly over Phil for just a moment before he leans forward and sticks his tongue as far as he can into Phil’s hole, dragging out his own cum and holding it in his mouth. When he gets as much as he thinks he can hold, he moves up Phil’s body, and Phil obediently opens his mouth. Dan opens his as well, and lets the cum and spit fall into Phil’s mouth, loving the way Phil closes his eyes as if he’s savoring it. Phil is always so hot like this, so fucked out and pliant. Dan truly loves him. He goes back down to make sure he’s cleared everything out of his Phil, dropping whatever remains into Phil’s mouth, before he finally lowers Phil’s legs and allows himself to cuddle into the older man.

“That was… so good, Dan” Phil breathes, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

Dan smiles to himself and presses a quick kiss against Phil’s neck.

“I enjoyed it too” Dan says through his smile. “And that thing with your finger, god. We can’t let ourselves go so long without that again, alright baby girl?”

It’s said in a much more teasing manner than it had been just minutes before, and Phil laughs at his dumb boyfriend. He pushes at Dan’s shoulder, as if he was going to throw the younger off of his chest, but they both know he never would.

Just as they both know that the idea of doing this again sooner rather than later excites them more than they could ever put into words.


End file.
